Pokemon SG-1
by KatsuTheMeek
Summary: Remake of Adam's Journey


THE JOURNEY  
  
"Adam!" Silence. "ADAMMMM!" Adam woke with a start. He'd been having a dream and was grouchy to be wakened from it. "COMING!" He said irritably as he pulled on a clean shirt. Adam was almost six feet tall with very short, and very red hair that was always spiked up. He had an interest in sword fighting, and other types of combat. His mother had put him in all forms of   
martial arts when he was a small child, and on his 17th birthday gave him a reverse blade sword. (So he couldn't really kill anyone.)   
  
"You won't get a pokémon if you don't hurry!" "Bah," he muttered. He finished dressing and ran down the stairs. "Did you forget to set your alarm?" His mother asked him. She was a kind woman, about 5 feet, and brownish short hair. She was always very energetic. "I must've..." He said thoughtfully, then he sighed.   
  
"I had the dream again mom."   
  
"Again? The one about that girl..?"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
He thought of the girl in his dreams. She was beautiful. Flowing blond hair almost like honey. She wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a hat. She was tall and lean with eyes as green as the sea... The dream was always the same. He was walking with her and when he turned away, she just disappeared. And that was always where he woke up.   
  
"Are you still going to see Professor Oak?"  
  
"Yeah..." he ate his waffles thoughtfully. "I just wish I could find this   
girl. I'd be the happiest man in the world."  
  
"You never know."  
  
Adam finished his breakfast and grabbed his backpack and his reverse   
blade sword, then headed out the door. "See you later mom."  
  
"Don't forget to call!"  
  
"I won't!" he called as he sped off to Professor Oak's lab.  
  
He strolled to the front of the Lab, and let himself in. He saw the Professor doing some paper work. "Hey, how's it going?" He said casually. "Not bad, but aren't you late?" "Uh, well..." "Slept in?" "No, my alarm got set wrong or aomething. I'm really sorry." "Okay, well that happens to everyone now and then. But I only have one pokémon left." He picked a pokéball of the table and tossed it to Adam. He caught it and put it on his belt. "Aren't you going to see what it is?" "I already know what one I got." "How?" "Cause I know Cody's a water pokémon fanatic, so he would've taken Squirtle. T.J. would never live it down if he didn't get a grass pokémon, so he took Bulbasaur, which means... I must've got Charmander." The professor looked startled, "That's pretty astute detective work there, Adam." "Nah, I just know what kind of pokémon every kid in this town likes, that's all." "You don't like Charmander?" "Sure I do. I don't have any preference really. I like all kinds of pokémon."   
  
"Hey everyone! I've come to brighten up your day!."  
  
"And our forecast today is bright and sunny with- oh wait, never mind, it seems we've suddenly been covered with rain clouds. Today will be a lousy day." Adam muttered under his breath. Professor Oak chuckled. Cody strolled in, "Hey Adam ol' pal. Got a pokémon yet?" Cody was his rival. He was about 5 and a half feet tall, with dark brown hair, and eyes just as dark.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay. I'll battle you then."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"No? Are you chicken?"  
  
"I don't fight people who aren't my skill level," Adam said coolly, "It   
wouldn't be fair."  
  
"Whaddya mean by that!?"  
  
Adam just grinned.   
  
"All right, I'm out of here! I don't deserve to be treated this way! You just wait Adam! I'll get you!" Professor Oak turned to Adam "He was in quite a huff, wasn't he?" "Yeah, he's always like that."  
  
"Pika!"   
  
"Hunh? What's that?" Adam looked around. A Pikachu popped out from behind him, a bandana on it's head, and wielding Adam's reverse blade."Hey! Don't touch that! You'll hurt yourself!" Adam said somewhat angrily, grabbing the blade and putting it back in it's sheath. "Pik-aaaa...." Adam softened. "Sorry pal, but that thing's dangerous to you and anyone else who can't use it." The Pikachu hopped into his backpack. "I guess it wants to go with you Adam." Professor Oak smiled. "B-but it's yours!" "If it wants to go with you, then so be it. It has free will you know." "Are you sure it would be okay?" Professor Oak nodded. "Okay..." "Anyway, you should be going now,   
otherwise Cody will get ahead of you." "Heh, I don't think have to worry about that. He could get lost in a paper bag."  
  
Adam strolled out the front door, took a deep breath of fresh air,   
and headed to Viridian Forest. He walked along the well-used path until he heard a sound. Kind of a rustling sound. He looked over at the brush. It rustled again. Adam reached a hand toward his sword and raised an eyebrow. He pushed the bushes away with the tip of his sheath. There, looking very sickly indeed, was a Caterpie and a Weedle. "Hm..." Adam said thoughtfully. He reached and grabbed two pokeballs from his belt. He made them shotput size and set them on the ground. "If you want help, go into the pokeballs, and I'll take you to a Pokemon center." He stood, waiting. The two sick pokemon looked at each other and nodded. Then they crept over, and zapped themselves in.   
  
Adam continued his stroll through the forest, but at a faster pace. Soon he was running. As soon as he reached Viridian City, he hurried to the pokemon center and had them healed. He left the center and chuckled. He saw a Pidgey trying to peck a Diglett, but the poor guy wasn't having much luck. He crept over to the Pidgey. "Hey," he whispered to it,. It looked startled   
as it turned and saw him. It started flapping. "Hey, wait. I'll help you catch that Diglett. See the holes he's popping from? Watch. There's a pattern. He pops from that one," he said pointing, "to that one. Wait for the right time, and peck...NOW!" The Pidgey pecked down, banging the Diglett on the head. "Pid-gey!" It said triumphantly. Adam chuckled and started walking away. "Pidg!" It hopped after him. "What is it? Do you want to join me?" It hopped up and down. "Okay." Adam pulled a pokeball from its place and set it on the ground. "This is totally up to you. I won't force you." The Pidgey zapped itself in. Adam whistled some vaugely familiar tune, and   
continued on his way.  
  
"Next stop, Pewter City." Adam said to himself. It didn't take him long to reach Pewter. But, when he got there, there was quite a commotion. There was a big crowd watching something. He walked to the guy closest to him. "Psst. Hey, buddy, I'm new here. What's going on?" The guy turned around. "Not much. It's just that gang again." "Gang?! That sounds like a big deal to me!" "Nah, they're always after the same girl. They got somethin' on her. Don't know what. They get her to steal stuff. She's got some kinda debt to them. And if she don't pay up, they gotta make an example of her."   
  
"Oh..., Well thanks for the information."   
  
"No problem, buddy. See ya around."   
  
Adam pushed his way to the front of the crowd. He caught a glimpse of the girls face. "No way..." He instantly recognized the girl from his dreams. The guys were all pushing her around, laughing. "Please! I'll have the money! I promise!" "You were supposed to have it today." "But I...there's nothing...I could do..." The man who appeared to be the leader stepped forward and slapped her. She fell over. He and his gang started beating her while she was down. Adam stepped forward. "Hold it," he said calmly, "I think you should back off and apologize to the lady." The gang turned around and laughed. "What's a kid like you gonna do. Kick us in the shins?!" They all laughed and continued beating the girl up.   
  
Adam slowly pulled his sword out and got into fighting stance, "Are you deaf, or were you just not listening?" He said, his voice still level. "I said let the lady go."   
  
"So ya wanna fight kid?!" A gang member said, rushing toward Adam. 'Hmm, At least twice my weight. About my height. Slow and Heavy. Piece of cake'. He waited until the guy was almost upon him, then, with incredible speed, sidestepped and nailed him in the back with the handle of his sword.   
  
"NOW will you let her go?" He gave the gang members a cocky grin and brushed back his hair.  
  
"Get him!" The leader yelled. The twenty or so men rushed forward all at once. 'Ah. All in two little rows. How convenient. This is too easy.' He noticed that the girl was covering her already somewhat hidden ears every time they yelled. Adam again waited until they were almost on him, then rushed forward with blinding speed, blade flashing left and right, too fast to follow. He reached the other side of the men. They stood still for a moment, before falling all at once. He resheathed his sword. "Do I have to beat you up too, or will you let her go now, Mr...?" He asked the leader.   
  
"Yamoto. Tomo Yamoto. And fine, I'll let her go." The gang leader reached his hand forward. "Shake," he said. Adam reached his hand out, then realized his mistake. The guy grabbed his hand and flung him over his shoulder. Adam reacted quickly however, and landed behind the man on his feet. He took his sword in hand once more. Tomo turned around, a sword in his hand as well. "Come at me. Let's see just how good you are."   
  
Adam and the man rushed forward at the same time. To the spectators, it seemed like they just ran past each other at blinding speed. But they watched as a slice appeared in Adam's sleeve, and blood trickled out. "Hey, you actually got me. But now you're toast." "You're not bad kid." A thin line of red appeared on Tomo's cheek. "Defeat me if you can."   
  
Adam jumped toward him, blade flashing. 'Ah, ha! Now I got him. What a foolish boy.' Adam descended, thrusting his sword forward. The gang leader sidestepped, striking Adam in the back, knocking him to the ground. 'I lost...' He thought. The man pointed his sword between Adam's shoulder blades. 'He's got me. He's just too good.' "Say good night kid." He raised his sword high. "NO!!!" a girl screamed. "Shut up, Kat. We can't have punks like this around here to challenge us. We gotta make an example of him." 'So that's her name...at least I won't die without knowing her name.' "Please, get up!" Kat pleaded, "I believe in you! You can do it!"   
  
Something inside Adam snapped. 'She believes in me...I've got to do this...For her." "No more stalling. Prepare to meet your maker, kid." Adam waited until he heard the swishing of the man's sword as it descended, then, lightning quick, he rolled out of the way, the blade missing him by an inch. He smirked. "Gotcha." He kicked the man in the ribs with both feet. Then   
stood up and pulled out his sword. While Tomo recovered, Adam charged and struck seemingly hundreds of times in a matter of seconds. The man fell, unconscious.  
  
Adam walked to Kat and held out his hand. She took it, standing up and brushing the dust off of her jeans. He got his first good look at her, Just like in his dream. Long blond hair, emerald eyes. She was tall and thin, wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and a baseball cap. "Are you all   
right?" Adam asked. "Yeah, thanks to you." She looked puzzled for a moment, "How long have you been a swordsman?" "Since I was old enough to hold a sword. I was probably four or five."   
"Wow....."   
  
"So what did those guys want with you anyway?" "I owe them some money...Or that's what they said. Said my parents owed them, but my father is dead, and my mother is hiding from them, so I just keep doing what they say. But I don' t think that's necessary anymore, cause you killed them all!" She cried happily.   
  
'She's beautiful.' "Uh, about that..."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"I didn't kill any of them."   
  
"What?!"   
  
Indeed, the men were all groaning and getting up. "I don't kill people. This sword is a reverse blade. The blade is on the opposite side than that of a normal sword." "Does that mean I have to..." "No. You could come with me," he said hopefully, "If you want." He added quickly.   
  
'I will always watch over you.'   
  
"Great!" She jumped up and down happily, "Oh, hey. I haven't even told you my name yet. How rude of me! I'm Katrina, but you can call me Kat, or even Trina if you like. All my friends do." "I'm Adam. My friends call me.." He thought for a moment, "Oh, they call me Adam too I guess. " He thought momentarily, "Or The Psycho Swordsman. They call me that too. Weird hunh?" He grinned.  
  
She looked at his belt. "Oh! You're a trainer! Wanna battle!? I'm training to be a Pokemon Master!" "Oh, sure I'll battle you..."   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing. I was just um, blinded by your beauty for a second."   
  
She giggled, "You're such a smooth talker! You must drive women mad with passion." "Actually I don't even have a girlfriend." Smooth talker he was, there just weren't many girls to woo in Pallet Town.   
  
"Well, that's get this battle started. GO BULBASAUR!" She pulled a pokeball from her belt. Bulbasaur popped out. "Charmander." Charmander zapped out. "Whaddya think Charmander? I'll leave the strategy up to you." Adam sat down on the grass and watched Charmander. "Know your enemies weakness and take advantage of that weakness, Charmander. That's how you beat them." Charmander nodded and blew a huge flame at Bulbasaur. "Bulba!" It yelped. "C'mon Bulbasaur! Use your leech seed!" "Char!" Charmander got leeched.   
  
"Charmander, you were a little slow on that one. We'll work on your speed some time." Charmander nodded. Then blew more fire at Bulbasaur. 'Hmm. That attack of Bulbasaurs is hardly doing anything. How can it be that weak? Has she trained that Pokemon at all?' Charmander finished Bulbasaur off with a powerful tackle.   
  
"Oh... I lost again..." She said sadly. 'I don't want her to be sad.' "I think something's wrong with your Bulbasaur. How long have you been training it?" "My dad just gave it to me a few days ago." 'Oh.' "Maybe if we practice together, Bulbasaur and Charmander can get some good experience." "Char!" "You did okay Charmander. Sorry if I made you feel bad. You weren't made a really fast pokemon, and I don't expect you to do more than what you're capable of. Maybe we can practice your speed and evasion skills a little later on. Okay?" "Char!" It said happily, going back into it's pokeball.   
  
"I've never seen anyone train a pokemon that way before..." Kat said thoughtfully.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she said.  
  
"Now where can I find someone to help me train Bulbasaur..." She grinned.  
  
"Uh, maybe...I-" Adam started.   
  
"I need someone who's really good. Not just any ninja guy off the street...Know anyone like that Adam?"   
  
"Trés Funny. Ho, Ho."  
  
She giggled.   
  
'I feel light and warm inside. Is this what it's like to be in love?' "Sure I'll help you."   
  
"You are such a great guy!" She ran and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug.   
  
'Gak! She likes me!' "Yeah, I know," He grinned, "Aren't I? So...when do you want to start?"   
  
"As soon as we can!"   
  
"Okay, first we need to get you some more pokemon. Here, come with me." He walked her to a tall patch of grass. "Look there's a Rattata! Now, here's what you do..."  
  
A COUPLE HOURS LATER...  
  
"Ivysaur! Leech Seed!" Ivysaur launched it's seeds out, covering up the pokemon, leeching away it's life. The enemy, a Weedle, ineffectively tried to poison Ivysaur. "Ivysaur, tackle!" And it did, sending the Weedle somewhere into the next week. "HA HA! Call out your next pokemon! I still hold the title of champion!" Kat said, getting a little full of herself. "Charmander." Adam spoke. Charmander popped out. "You know what to do." Charmander nodded, then sent waves of flame, engulfing Bulbasaur. Then Charmander started to glow and grow until...  
  
"Congratulations on your evolution, Charmeleon!"   
  
"Char!"   
  
"So," He turned toward Trina, "Are you happy with Ivysaur?"   
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"Then my job here is done. I hafta go challenge the gym leader here. Can you give me directions?" Adam asked, turning to look back at the town.   
  
"Yeah, but, um, w-would you mind too much if I joined you on your journey?" Kat asked, biting her lower lip.   
  
Adam grinned, "I'd have to be crazy to turn down a babe like you!"   
  
"Hurray!" She hugged him again.   
  
'She's very affectionate. I like it!' "We gotta hurry!"   
  
"Okay. It's this way," she said, pulling him by the arm. She dragged him several blocks until they reached the gym. "Hey, who's the gym leader here anyway?" Adam asked.   
  
"Uh, some new guy. Cody, I think his name is. Yeah! That's it! Cody!"   
  
"Oh, boy..."  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Uh, unfortunatly...yeah."  
  
"Oh...well, let's go!"   
  
"Yeah..."   
  
They opened the big double doors and walked in. It looked remarkably like a cave, with big boulders all over the place. It was also quite dark and damp. "All the trainers seem to have left," Adam said.  
  
"Ah! My best bud!" A voice echoed from somewhere in the cave. "How good of you to join me!" The gym lit up suddenly. There, up a flight of stairs, was Cody, perched up on a throne of some sort. Cody suddenly jumped down. Not just down, as in off his throne, but down, as in inches away from them. "Ooh, somebody's been practicing," Adam said sarcastically, "I see you've modeled this place to look just like the rock you crawled out from under."  
  
Kat snickered.  
  
"But anyway, I'm here to get a badge from you, so let's get this over with. I'll beat you fast."  
  
Cody glared at Adam but then shifted his attention toward Kat. He whistled softly, "Heeellllo, pretty lady," He said, looking her over.  
  
"Can I beat the jerk first?" Trina asked sweetly, punching Cody in the face as he got a little closer than she was comfortable with.  
  
Adam grinned, "Sure."  
  
"Okay, GO PIDGEY!"  
  
Cody rubbed his nose where Kat punched him, "GO SQUIRTLE!"  
  
"Pidgey! Wing attack!" Pidgey flew high in the air, then dove, smacking Squirtle with it's wings.  
  
"Squirtle! BUBBLEBEAM, NOW!" Squirtle opened its mouth and gushed a powerful stream of water at Pidgey, who crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no! Pidgey! Are you okay?" She gathered it in her arms. "It's okay, you did your best."  
  
But suddenly... "Pidge!" It leaped up in a final burst of strength, and pecked Squirtle till it collapsed from exhaustion. Squirtle was defeated. Cody proceded to call out Dratini, who was decimated by Ivysaur, as was Dugtrio.   
  
"My turn," Adam said.   
  
Cody sent out Dugtrio, and Adam pulled out Pidgey for an easy win. Dratini and Squirtle got the bad side of a thundershock, courtesy of Pikachu. "Okay, here's your stupid badge." He threw it, and Adam caught it and put it in his bag. Cody turned to face Squirtle, who was lying face-down from exhaustion. "Squirt..." "Shut up, you stupid worthless pokémon!" He kicked it. Adam calmly walked up to him and kicked him in the face, sending him reeling backwards. "I wouldn't do that again if I were you, or I might actually kick you hard." "Shut up!" Cody rushed at him, punching so fast his fists looked like a blur. "Kat, can you take Squirtle to a pokémon center for me while I teach Cody a lesson or two on the fine art of fighting?" She nodded, wide-eyed. Adam cracked his knuckles and grinned.  
  
Trina ran as fast as she could to the nearest pokémon center, got Squirtle healed, then returned to the gym with it. She heard karate yells from inside. "Hai-jah!" "Ho-sai!" She walked in and saw Cody and Adam, neither moving. Cody caught a glance of her from the corner of his eye. Before she knew it, he had her held in such a way that she couldn't move. "Don't move, or she gets it." "Oh, geez, you're such a wimp Cody," Adam laughed as if it were the funniest thing in the world, "You need to hide behind a girl?" Cody hesitated, but didn't let go. "Then I guess I gotta beat you up again." Adam pulled his sword out, then rushed at Cody, too fast to follow. He swung, and the flat side of the sword connected, hitting Cody in the side of the head. "OWW!" Cody howled, staggering backwards, holding his head. Kat took advantage of this and freed herself from his grasp, kicking him in the shins.  
  
"Let's get out of here," she said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They left the gym and walked into the bright sunlight. "Thanks," Katsaid somewhat shyly. "For what?" "For saving me, again." "Oh, heh, it was nothing. Really," Adam said nervously. "No, you were really brave." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she stepped back, Adam was in a daze. "Wow! Wowee wow wow wow!"  
  
"Hee, hee. C'mon Adam let's go." They started walking, "What's our next stop anyway? Got a map?"  
  
Adam checked all his pockets. "No map. But I know that Cerulean is the next stop on 'Adam's Tours Inc.'"  
  
She suddenly got a questioning look on her face. "So, how did you do that before?"  
  
"Um, I moved my mouth and made sounds. It's called talking. Lot's of people find it's a really good way to communicate."  
  
She playfully punched him on the shoulder. "You goof. I mean how did you get to be so fast? That's not normal."  
  
Adam shrugged, "Part of my training."  
  
"Oh, okay..."  
  
"If you want, I can teach you some of my techniques sometime."  
  
"Really? Cool!"  
  
They suddenly came upon a massive cave. "HELLO!" Adam shouted in,   
seeing if there was an echo. Kat flinched. "What's wrong? You okay?" "Uh, yeah. I just have kinda sensitive ears." "Oh, sorry." "S'okay." All of a sudden, hundreds of Zubats' flew out. "EEEK!" Kat screeched, putting her hands over her head as Zubats' flew around her. Adam whipped out his sword, swinging it at the crazy pokemon. When all was silent, most of the Zubats were knocked out on the ground.  
  
Kat uncovered her eyes. "No way..." Adam turned to face her. "Want a Zubat? I already got one for myself." She nodded, then grabbed a pokeball and captured a Zubat.  
  
"Now...Onward!" He dramatically pointed a finger upwards. And they walked   
hand-in-hand into the darkness of the cave.  
**************************************************************************** 


End file.
